


Have Faith in Me

by Wolfstar4evr



Series: Supernatural Oneshots [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Concerned Castiel, Destiel - Freeform, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt Dean, I don't know what season this is set in, I don't ship Destiel, I haven't seen past six, Kind Cas, Not past six, Sam is a Coward, concerned Cas, have faith, oh well, what happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 04:57:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4692890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfstar4evr/pseuds/Wolfstar4evr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A demon manages to get into Dean's head on a hunt, leaving the hunter doubting everything, including Cas and Sam. In the end Sam relies on Cas to fix things, and he does, or at least he tries, because he knows that in the end he might be the only thing Dean has left. </p><p>(Cause he and Dean love each other.)</p><p>(I still don't ship Destiel I don't know what's happening.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Have Faith in Me

"Hello, Sam." 

"Wha- Woah. You actually responded." 

"Of course," The angel nods. "You said Dean needed me." 

The hunter purses his lips in mock annoyance. "Yeah, he's uh... Going through a tough time, I guess? Look, we were hunting this demon and I don't know what he said to Dean but he got into his head. I'm gonna be out for... ever, probably. I think you guys have some stuff to catch up on and I'd rather not be scarred for life. Thanks, bye!"

Sam leaves before Castiel can reply, leaving the angel to make his way into the dark motel room. "Dean?"

There's no reply, but he manages to navigate through the small room towards the shape curled up on the bed. However when he reaches it and places a hand on what he assumes is the hip, he finds that it gives under the light pat. Pulling the covers back, he finds pillows placed just so to immitate the shape of Dean's body. Stepping backwards from the bed he looks around the room, and barely has enough time to tense before Dean is on him. 

"Dean," He hisses, but his speech is cut off by a knife being pressed into his throat. It's not an angel blade, so it won't do much damage (not anything that can't be healed, anyway), but it still hurts. Not physically, but it hurts that Dean - his Dean - distrusts him so much he is threatening his life with a blade. 

"Shut up," Dean mutters into Cas's ear. Despite the situation it still manages to send a chill down his spine. "How do I know you're Cas?"

'Because I am' is the obvious answer, but something tells Cas that this is not the time for obvious answers. "Why wouldn't I be?" He finally asks. 

Dean's hand tightens around the knife, and consequently it tightens against the angel's throat. "You're just a vessel," He says through gritted teeth. "You aren't even what Cas actually looks like. You could be anyone." 

Having enough of this, as he knows he won't get through to Dean for a while, Cas grabs Dean's wrist and wrenches the knife away from his own throat. He then disarms his boyfriend and throws the knife elsewhere. As he walks towards the human, Dean collapses, sobbing uncontrollably. "I'm sorry," He gasps. "Nothing's real. Nothing's real. Every human is just a meat suit for a demon or an angel. I can't protect Sammy. God is gone. I can't I can't." 

Cas kneels down next to him and easily picks him up, taking them both to lie on Sam's bed as it's already made and he can't be bothered to work on moving the pillows off of Dean's. "Have faith, Dean," He whispers, as he usually does when Dean is losing his grip on reality. "Have faith." 

Dean latches onto his lover, burying his head into the smell and feel of the shoulder of the familiar trench coat. "There's nothing to believe in," He sobs. "Not anymore. There's nothing to have faith in. What could I possibly have faith in?" 

"Me," Castiel tells him immediately, tightening his hold. "Have faith in me."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed.  
> Short and sweet.


End file.
